Alone
by EnchantressOfSilence
Summary: Chihiro finds herself always thinking back to that mystical place, The Spirit World. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her, when she finally gives up all hope? This is the story of a 15 year old girl, journeying to find herself, once and


A/N: Hey everyone, Gabe here, with my 1st story, Yay! I finally got around to writing for   
  
all of ya's! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does though.  
  
And I also make no claim to 'My Immortal' which is copyrighted by  
  
Evanscence and by © 2003 Wind-Up Records. So sue me, I don't own anything!  
  
:-P Now onward!  
  
*~My Immortal~*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm so tired of being here,  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears,  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She could still hear his voice ringing throughout her dream...  
  
"Promise.Now go." Hah, he certainly hadn't done a very good job of  
  
keeping the so called "promise", very well. All she wanted to do was   
  
push him into the back of her mind, but it hurt, it hurt so bad...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears.  
  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was floating, in a space devoid of all emotion and emptiness, she  
  
felt whole in this place...somehow it was completing her, making her feel   
  
whole again, like she used to 5 years ago......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You used to captivate me,  
  
by your resonating light,  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sure, okay, she had been sent to asylums before, always the same thing,  
  
she had to have made it all up, Haku, Rin, Kamajji, Yubaba...and Bou.  
  
It hurt so much to think about them, no, no, they aren't real. They aren't!  
  
I made them up because I was lonely. Oh gosh..I'm going crazy aren't I?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No he, they, don't exist. They can't. Why, why do I feel this way? They  
  
can't be real...there's no logical explanation for them to be, maybe I've  
  
just cracked once and for all,....Hah. The doctor's have finally won.  
  
He..no they aren't real, it's just some bull story that I made up myself  
  
to replace the loneliness in my heart, but even if they were imaginary,  
  
they were the best friend's I ever had. Oh gods, why now?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
  
but you still have all of me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maybe...maybe they are real. If not, where did I get my hairtie? ...No, I  
  
just must have bought it somewhere, and forgot. Hah, I almost gave in,  
  
but I'll always be alone...forever.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
and though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alone.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. A/N: So...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.. review. This is written in Chihiro's  
  
point of view, so don't assume it's me. lol. All flames will be considered,  
  
but probably ignored, so I'd not waste my wrist's tiredness for nothing.  
  
Until next time, *~Gabe~* 


End file.
